1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezo-electric transducer. More particularly, it relates to a piezo-electric transducer which is suitable for piezo-electric buzzer for generating audio sound.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, it has been found a tendency for utilizing a piezo-electric buzzer using a piezo-electric device, instead of the conventional electromagnetic buzzer. Thus, the frequency in the oscillation of the piezo-electric buzzer is depending upon a thickness and a diameter of a vibration diaphragm whereby high tone is given by a small size piezo-electric buzzer to cause a disadvantageously unpleasant sound.